Devil's property
by Proxy424326
Summary: My version of how season 1 should have ended.A dark fic of how Sebastian takes Ciel's soul.That was how it should have ended.They both knew it wouldn't be a happy ending.Because Ciel was always the Devil's property.Dark fic.Dubcon.Rated for gore and yaoi.


**A/N:**

This is my version of how season 1 should have ended, with Sebastian taking Ciel's soul. I don't think season 2 should have even be made. If you think so too, then read on. There are a few pieces of conversation added in beginning, that doesn't appear in the anime. Also I've assumed Sebastian takes Ciel's actual body to the place with the bench.

**Warning**: YAOI, GORE, DUBCON. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's property<strong>

The boat cut silently through the water. The air was cold, a gray mist hanging above the surface of the water, an occasional cold breeze causing thin ripples across it. The young boy in the boat shivered involuntarily.

"Bocchan, are you cold? the soft voice of a tall man made him turn around. He held an ore in his only arm, the other having been ripped out just hours ago.

The boy whose name was Ciel smiled, his cerulean eyes reflecting the figure in front of him...

"No Sebastian, I'm not" he replied quietly turned back to staring ahead...

He supposed they must be nearing wherever they were headed, since the mist was beginning to part slightly. He wanted to ask where it was they were headed, but he supposed it didn't matter, now that everything was over; now that he had gotten what he wanted. Nothing mattered anymore, except perhaps his contract to the Devil. Yes, to the demon who had served him with utmost loyalty, who had fought so hard for him, who had lost his arm for him. Yes his soul would go to him like it was meant to. The thought sent a slight shiver down his spine. But he wasn't afraid. No, he even looked forward to it. The demon had kept his side of the bargain, now it was his turn.

He felt the boat come to a halt. They had reached a tiny island of some sort. Sebastian lodged the boat firmly in the sand, where the waves wouldn't get it, placing the ore at its base. He then motioned for Ciel to come to him. When the boy obeyed, he easily lifted the tiny frame with his one arm and began carrying him to the place he would soon meet his doom in. He was walking on sandy shores now, but he hardly noticed where he was heading, his feet automatically picking up the path. His attention on the other hand was completely focused on the boy in his arms, the boy he would soon feast upon. He didn't know why, but he couldn't smile, not even at the thought of the feast he had waited so long for. He supposed it must be because he must have grown fond of this boy somewhere along the wretched contract, where though he couldn't recall. But somehow seeing this young boy whose life had been nothing but torture and who had relinquished everything for the sake of destroying the wicked and now passively waited to be destroyed himself, only brought regret within him. But the contract had to be fulfilled; being a demon he simply couldn't let the boy go; especially after hungering for his soul for so long. But because he had grown to like this boy, maybe he could find it within himself to be a little gentle. Yes, if possible he would make it as painless as he could, that was perhaps the only thing he could do for his beloved master.

The tapping of his boots alerted him that the ground had changed to a paved road. This path would eventually lead to their destination and in Ciel's case his final destination. He smiled a little, the place was one of his favorites, quiet and isolated, so no one could interrupt them. He reached a forest in the middle of which was their destination. He looked at Ciel, the boy had been silent all along, maybe he was scared?

A few minutes later, they reached four stone walls, ruined and covered with moss and vines. There was a stone bench set in the middle of them, illuminated in a soft silvery light from above. Ciel looked up to take in the sight.

Sebastian set him down to walk, he crossed to the stone bench in the middle and sat down upon it.

"So this is the final place huh?" he remarked...

"Yes" Sebastian replied softly..

Ciel turned to look at a raven perched above on the wall behind him.

"The targeted bird"

The raven sounded once and flapped as if answering him.

"The rest of my soul is yours"

"As expected, bocchan is kind" Sebastian said with a wry smile...

Ciel took his pale hand and smoothed out his eye patch that hid the contract.

"Will it hurt?" he asked quietly...

Sebastian smiled faintly. Yes, maybe the young master is scared. He was still a child after all. He remembered his resolve to be gentle a while ago.

"Yes, a little. But I'll try to be as gentle as possible." He replied with a wry smile...

"No, don't..."

Sebastian frowned slightly; maybe his bocchan had changed his mind. But it was not his to change; he had to fulfill the contract no matter what. He couldn't let him go, even if his bocchan ordered him to.

"Please, make it as painful as you can...carve the pain of my life into my soul" the boy said quietly...

Sebastian stifled a gasp, taken aback. Then smiled softly. Of course this was no ordinary boy, this was Ciel. The boy who bore the entire burden alone on his small shoulders, the boy whose eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, but yet refused to shed a single tear. How could he be afraid of death? If anything he would only be looking forward to it.

And how could he have thought of being gentle to him? In his eternal existence as a demon, he had had numerous contracts, but never had he seen anything quite like this, neither in the past and he knew nor would he ever see anything like this in the future. This was perhaps the best soul he would ever get. It would be for the best that he make the most of it.

Yes, he would grant his masters last wish. Make it as painful and cruel as possible. Make it cruel beyond even what Ciel had in mind. And he would make it as enjoyable to himself as he would make it cruel to Ciel. He _was_ a demon after all.

He kneeled before the boy, his only hand placed across his chest in a solemn promise; and with all the loyalty he could summon, he replied.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel leaned back against the bench, staring at the sky. He looked peaceful, resigned...

Sebastian removed the gloves from his hand with his teeth; there was a ruby like glow in his eyes now. He reached forward and gently touched Ciel's cheek feeling the softness of the flesh beneath; he skimmed his fingers upwards towards the eye patch and slipped his fingers in over his closed eyelids and tugged gently at the eye patch until it fell off. Ciel opened both his eyes now, one cerulean the other slightly darker cobalt blue; bearing the symbol of his contract.

Sebastian smiled, a mocking grin, the harbinger of all the cruelty he was going to ravage Ciel with...

"Well then bocchan.."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise when Sebastian crushed his lips with his; he harshly squeezed his jaw open and pushed his tongue inside, sucking restlessly on the smaller one, drawing it out of the dark cavern with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked in surprise between their kiss...

Sebastian parted their lips to speak.

"It is necessary bocchan..."

"But you...you ar.." his question ended as Sebastian's lips landed on him once again.

"I'm a demon; things like gender do not matter to me..." he whispered into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Ciel didn't respond; allowing Sebastian to do what he wanted, at this point if Sebastian wanted this who was he to deny him? He was no longer his master.

Sebastian pushed him against the bench and made him lie on it.

"First things first, bocchan" he said parting their lips...

"My arm must be regenerated..." he continued pulling back...

"And how would you do that?" Ciel asked...

"My first bite of your flesh would do that bocchan."

"Are you going to eat me?" he asked with no particular emotion, just enquiring a fact..

"Yes, body is the shell for the soul. If I must consume the latter, I must consume the former first."

Ciel said nothing. There wasn't anything left to say.

"But before that" Sebastian continued..."There is a part of you that I must get rid of. It is the only thing I hate about you and as long as it is present I cannot eat you."

Ciel was curious to know which part of him Sebastian could be hating so much, but refined from asking anything.

Sebastian reached forward and began unbuttoning Ciel's jacket, he parted the material to untie his neck Tie, discarding it on the floor to begin working his shirt. Now both Ciel's jacket and shirt were open, but he would wait for his other arm to regenerate in order to completely undress him. With his one hand he parted the clothing from his chest to bare his ribcage, the blemish less skin there was marred by a single mark. Sebastian delicately touched it.

"This master, I must get rid of. "he replied.

He gently circled the branded skin with his fingers, the nails having grown almost to an inch. He dug his sharp nails deeply into the skin. Ciel gritted his teeth as Sebastian began scraping, literally peeling the branded skin off Ciel's body. He did it slowly and deliberately, digging his nails deeper with every passing second, scraping through blood and flecks of skin, Ciel had asked it to be painful after all. Ciel's clutched at the bench, breath hitching with his efforts to keep from screaming, but he did not struggle, allowing Sebastian to do as he pleased. After a few more agonizing moments Sebastian finished scraping the entire branded skin off, leaving a dark red patch in its wake. He bent down and slowly began licking it, sucking on the blood, feeling Ciel tense up beneath him.

He opened his mouth and sank his teeth deep into the wound, latching it around the flesh as Ciel's head jerked back with a muffled gasp of pain. He began chewing, with his teeth still embedded in Ciel's body grinding on the flesh with deliberate slowness, Ciel eyes were screwed shut from the pain and his knuckles were white from clutching too hard. Sebastian bit in deeper and ripped off a huge chunk of flesh.

He looked down at Ciel with the flesh between his teeth, the blood was pooling into the wound, staining his jacket and shirt. Ciel was panting, his body covered in sweat, he looked delicious. Sebastian smiled as he began chewing the flesh; Ciel opened his eyes and looked at him. He could see that the boy was disgusted to see him with a part of himself in his mouth, but he did well to conceal it.

"Bocchan I have a request." He said as he swallowed the meat...

"Wha...what is it?" Ciel asked breathlessly after a moment...

He licked the excess blood from his chin and hand before replying.

"That you remain conscious."

Ciel looked surprised.

"Yes master, I request that you remain conscious until the very end. Eating you when you are unaware of it is no fun. It's your reactions that I enjoy. Also it would help fulfill your request to make this painful."

This was a cruel thing to ask. But hadn't he asked for Sebastian to make it cruel? Given the circumstances his request was only reasonable. Ciel nodded.

"As always bocchan is kind." Sebastian replied with a wry smile, as he watched his hand that had been ripped, grow back, complete with the coat sleeve with which it was torn off. He flexed it a bit, looking at his contract, the bond between them.

"Let's begin then..." he said leaning down.

His lips pressed again into Ciel's, this time Ciel didn't resist him, giving him entry the moment their lips met. He swirled his tongue around his, sucking passionately while he pushed his own deep into the smaller craven exploring every bit of it. Ciel could feel something sharp and barb like covering the surface of Sebastian's tongue, so that it cut the soft insides of his mouth and Sebastian's sharp teeth ripped him in many places, and he was badly in need of air. Sebastian was squeezing his jaw and silently forcing him to respond, and so he pushed upward in to the kiss, feeling Sebastian's hand entwine in his hair. He winced as Sebastian dug his nails into his scalp, causing a thin stream of blood to ooze, but restrained himself from pulling away.

After a few breathless moments, Sebastian himself pulled away, a thin string of blood and saliva connecting their mouths like the contract connecting their souls.

Ciel's cheeks were stained red with his own blood from their kiss, Sebastian bent down to lick at it, while his hands were busy prying the jacket and shirt off his shoulders. He discarded the material on the floor, next to the tie. Ciel shivered from the cold and his nipples hardened in the chill air. Sebastian dipped his head low and began kissing along his neck and collar bone; he grazed his teeth along the skin as he kissed, so that it became raw and red, he trailed the kisses down, licking all over his chest until he came across a soft pink nub, he closed his mouth across the right nub, hearing Ciel give a small gasp. He sucked on the right nub, while his hand rubbed the tip of the left one; he squeezed it between his fingers, pinching and rubbing it.

Ciel moaned quietly as Sebastian's tongue massaged his nipple and his rough fingers squeezed his other nub. His fingers were like sand paper so that as they rubbed and pinched his soft nipple it was like rubbing it with sand and he again felt the prickly barb like things on Sebastian's tongue as he licked and nibbled on his other nipple. He moaned again, only half with pleasure.

Sebastian's teeth had grown like the nails; he supposed it must be because Sebastian was revealing his true form, even if partially. He saw Sebastian smile slightly before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth deep into the right nub. Ciel gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming, Sebastian firmly hooked his teeth into the wound and began sucking on the blood, his tongue licking the tip of the nipple, while he dug his sharp nails into the other soft nub; he began raking his nails across it, pinching and drawing blood from the tiny nipple; silently savoring Ciel shudder beneath him; still trying not to scream.

He lifted his head to look at him, blood dripping from his teeth onto Ciel's chest.

"Bocchan, I would prefer if you didn't do that..."

"D do what?" Ciel gasped, half annoyed that Sebastian could talk in that casual tone.

"Holding back your screams.."

"What?"

"Yes, you have every right to scream."

Ciel glared at him. Still it made sense. They both knew what was happening, so it was pointless to hold back the screams; besides there was no one around either.

"Okay."

Sebastian smiled and bent down to lick the blood on his chest. And as if to test him, sank his teeth beneath his collar bone and tore off a huge strip of flesh. Ciel threw back his head and screamed; the sound was divine to Sebastian, so was the sight of Ciel panting and bleeding. He brought his right arm to his mouth and tore off a piece from the upper arm. Ciel screamed again as fresh blood began pouring over his chest and arm.

"Don't worry master; I shall give you as much pain as you wanted."

Ciel didn't respond, his eyes screwed tightly from the pain, he was clutching at the bench.

"Bocchan, I'm only fulfilling your request. But still it is my wish too... Bocchan after all is _delicious_..."

Ciel opened his eyes to glare at him. He then took a few gasps of air.

"Seba..Sebastian...just do what you want...no need t to explain..."

That was all he needed.

Sebastian pressed his hand to Ciel's stomach and caressed it, felling the softness of the flesh, the smoothness of the milky white skin. He paused at the navel, running his fingers into the indent, a small devious smile playing on his lips. He positioned the finger vertically over his navel and without warning plunged it in. His sharp nail piercing the soft flesh effortlessly.

Ciel's head jerked back with a cry of pain. He opened his eyes and lifted his head briefly to look and saw Sebastian's index finger buried completely into his stomach, through his navel. Impaling him like a knife.

Ciel's head fell back on the bench, his body having lost all strength to hold it up. He closed his eyes.

"Perhaps, bocchan has had enough? But I'm only getting started you know."

When Ciel didn't reply he began _twisting_ his finger impaled inside his stomach.

"No Sebastian...stop...please..." Ciel cried in agony...

"No I won't." Sebastian said twisting his finger harder still..."You owe me this bocchan."

Ciel gritted his teeth as Sebastian dug deeper, eyes screwed tightly from pain. He felt Sebastian's other hand caresses his cheek as Sebastian paused briefly.

"Bocchan..." this time his voice was soft, gentle, the familiar voice of a butler who had served him with utmost loyalty.

Sebastian gently brushed back a stray lock of hair from his forehead and caressed his cheek.

"Bocchan, please bear this...I have waited for this for so long...please let me have this. I offered to be gentle; it was you who tempted me into this. So please don't ask me to stop. I cannot enjoy this if you do so."

Ciel opened his eyes to look at him. His eyes still held the ruby like shine, but his face looked strange. There was hunger and longing and cruelty and concern all mixed into one. Yes, Sebastian was right, he _had _asked for it to be painful. It was wrong to expect Sebastian to stop now, he had after all fulfilled his part of the contract without any complaints, even lost his arm for him. It was his turn now.

"I understand Sebastian...I won't ask you to stop...please continue..."

"Thank you, master...and don't worry I shall avoid the vital organs until the end...to keep you conscious and in as much pain as possible..."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, a little hurt and annoyed...but then again what was the point in feeling anything now? The demon's request was reasonable and he had already promised to grant it.

So he replied quietly..."Go on then..."

Sebastian inserted another finger into the wound in his belly button in addition to the first one. Now there were two fingers buried into the soft flesh of his stomach, Sebastian began twisting them both, widening the wound. Ciel gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut waiting for it to stop. Finally after what seemed an eternity Sebastian ripped out the fingers from his stomach; raised them to his mouth and began licking the blood dripping from them. Blood was pouring out of the wound and pooling at the waist band of Ciel's shorts. Sebastian dipped his head down and began lapping it off his stomach like a dog. He pressed his mouth on his navel and began kissing the wound. Ciel put his hands on the crown of Sebastian's head for balance, grasping the hair. The action surprised Sebastian, but he was pleased nonetheless.

Sebastian ran his tongue into his navel and pushed it into the stab wound. Ciel's eyes widened in pain and his grip tightened on his hair. He pushed in further still, both hands placed over Ciel's shoulders to hold him still. Ciel tossed his head from side to side. He could again feel the thorn like things covering Sebastian's tongue as he sucked and pushed in deeper into his already throbbing wound. It felt as if he were being stabbed all over again. He tossed back his head with a cry of pain as Sebastian began swirling his tongue inside, opening the wound wider; his mouth clasped over the opening to suck in the excess blood that was flowing. Ciel's gritted his teeth and his hands clenched tighter in an attempt to endure the intense pain. After a few more agonizing moments Sebastian pulled out. He had been right, Sebastian's tongue was covered with tiny needle like things and it was atleast 10cm long.

Sebastian sucked it in, immediately returning to his normal self and looked down at the site beneath him Ciel was completely covered in blood and beads of sweat covered the places where blood didn't; giving the smooth pale skin a silvery shine. He was panting, teeth clenched in pain, his clear blue eyes locked into his own ruby red ones. Sebastian simply couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He smiled at him and the smile would have been gentle had his mouth not been covered in blood.

He unbuttoned his coat and tossed it beside Ciel's, repeating the process with his shirt. He then reached down and began to unbuckle the waistband of Ciel's shorts. He unzipped them and pushed them down his knees feeling Ciel immediately tense beneath him.

He then bent down and pressed his lips to Ciel's, one hand harshly squeezing the boys jaw to open his mouth, while the other trailed down and took his member in his hand. Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian began stroking it running his hand along the length skillfully. He felt it rising at the pit of his stomach as Sebastian rubbed his thumb at the tip of his member as it became more and more erect. A few moments later a spring finally snapped inside him and he spilled his pearly essence all over Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian parted their lips and pulled back, watching Ciel panting slightly.

"Let's get you fully undressed Bocchan..."

He pulled down Ciel's shorts and discarded it on the floor with the rest and then bent down to Ciel's boots and untied them, slipping them of the boy's foot and then pulled out the socks baring both of his feet. Ciel was completely naked now and covered in blood. He shivered from the cold.

Sebastian kneeled down and began kissing the digits of his left foot. Ciel gasped, he was always sensitive there. He trailed his tongue along the sole of his feet before hooking his teeth into the sole. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Ciel as he clamped his hand down on the boy's leg, holding it in an iron grip. He then hooked his sharp teeth further in to the thick skin of his sole and pulled it back, effectively peeling the skin with him.

"Sebastian!" he heard Ciel cry and smiled. It pleased him to listen to the boy cry out his name in pain. He pulled at the skin further, peeling the skin of the sole like peeling the skin from an orange and looked up. Ciel had clamped his hand of his mouth and was biting it in an attempt to endure the pain. He gave one last tug and pulled out a big strip of skin with him. Blood dripped off Ciel's feet and tricked to the floor. Sebastian chewed the skin and swallowed it.

He smiled and addressed Ciel. "I always liked the skin from the sole, Bocchan. But yours is even better."

Ciel looked up. His eyes were blurry from pain and he felt dizzy with all the blood loss, his head felt heavy and his body hurt everywhere and he wondered why he was even alive still. He saw Sebastian open his mouth again. He closed it over three of his toes and bit them off, leaving a wide gap in his feet.

Ciel gasped as he felt his toes ripped off and then looked at his feet, the middle three digits were gone from his foot and blood dripped slowly to the floor.

"Seba..stian..."he said slowly with some effort.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"I...I think I'm...going to pass out...I don't think... I can take anymore..."

"But you asked for it bocchan, you asked for it to be painful."

"I know...but I can't take anymore...I...feel dizzy...I think I'm loosing...con consciousness..." even as he said it, his eyes began to close as darkness swallowed everything.

A sharp pain at the back of his head jolted him to consciousness and opened his eyes. He saw Sebastian's smiling face looming over him, his one hand was entwined in his hair. The pain returned as Sebastian slammed his head once more on the bench and the sudden movement again forced him to consciousness.

"Is bocchan conscious now?"

"Huh?" he lifted his head slightly, leaving a dark smudge where Sebastian had slammed his head.

A sharp blow landed across his face followed by another. He opened his eyes wider.

"Answer me, bocchan.." Sebastian repeated.

He blinked few times.

"Yes...I think so..."

"Good, because the best is yet to come."

When he didn't say anything, Sebastian continued more softly.

"Bocchan, I know how it feels, but when you asked me to make it painful, that was the last order you gave me before our contract terminated. So I must follow it even if you want me to stop now. Besides I do have the right to do this do I not? I did fulfill my part perfectly, did I not?"

"Yes...I know. I didn't ask you to stop, did I? I won't deny you anything...do what you want."

"Then do you promise to stay conscious till the end?"

"Yes...I'll try my best..."

"And will you bear the pain?"

"Yes...but what if I die before you're through?"

"I won't let that happen. You _will_ die, but only after I'm satisfied. I know how to keep a person alive and in extreme pain. I just need you to bear it. Will you bocchan?"

"Yes I will...don't...bother about me...you do what you must."

"Thank you, bocchan. I'll make you bleed even more."

Ciel laid back his head with a soft sigh.

"Then please continue..."

"Yes master"

Sebastian lent forward until his face was close to the boy's. He grasped hold of his hair and forced his head back to reveal his throat. He opened his mouth wide; the teeth there could only be called fangs now. He opened them wider bit into his throat. Ciel's eyes widened in pain and shock and he grabbed on to Sebastian's shoulders as he felt his entire body shudder. He put his arm around the boy and brought him closer in a hug. He dug his teeth deeper and tore out another chunk of flesh leaving a gaping wound behind. Blood poured from his throat drenching them both in liquid warmth. Sebastian had carefully avoided his vocal cords, to make sure the boy could speak or scream when he wanted to. He gently laid Ciel back on the bench. But he had to make sure Ciel could still do this.

"Bocchan you still up for it right?"

Ciel looked up at him irritated. "Yes. Now will you please stop talking and get on with it? I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He said in exasperation.

"Yes master."

Sebastian positioned himself between the boy's legs and opened them with his knees to make space for his body. He then lifted his right leg and hoisted it over his shoulders, followed by the left leg. Even though he had wounded the boy badly, he had to make sure he had enough strength for this. He would completely drain him after this was over.

He unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pushed them well below his knees; and in one quick movement entered Ciel, plunging up to the hilt. A cry tore out of Ciel's throat as his head threw back in pain as a raw wave of agony skewered through his spine. He gasped in effort to take all of Sebastian in as he tightened around him. It was far worse than everything Sebastian had done so far, and it took every ounce of his will power to just take him in.

Sebastian smiled as he saw this, he knew he was huge and it would only get worse as he revealed his true form. Ciel was only a child, too young to completely take him in and he had not prepared the boy at all, he had probably torn him very badly even as he entered. But it didn't matter; the boy's life after all was at its end. So without even giving him time to adjust, he began thrusting. He pulled back almost entirely before slamming back in with full force. It must have been agony. But he still couldn't stop, he continued thrusting with all the force he could muster and being a demon that was quit huge.

Ciel clasped Sebastian's shoulders in an effort to steady himself as Sebastian drove into him again. He felt something running down his thigh and knew it was his blood. Each thrust was piercing him deeper and deeper, tearing him further. The pain was unfathomable; like knives repeatedly being driven into him; and he wasn't even conscious of his own screaming. A part of him wanted to beg Sebastian to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he gritted his teeth in an attempt to endure the intense pain.

Sebastian put his hand around Ciel's back and pulled him close, so that his head was on Ciel's shoulders. Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian hit something inside him. It made stars sparkle in front of his eyes. Sebastian targeted the spot again and again each time with increasing force. Blood was now trickling faster from his entrance, covering both their thighs. But he continued to target that spot just to see his reaction.

Ciel again felt Sebastian's hand wrapping around his member and gasped as Sebastian began stroking him once again. This time his strokes were faster, rougher as Sebastian once again rubbed the tip of his member with his thumb harshly. He felt it rising from the pit of his stomach as he grew hard, he was already leaking now. Sebastian himself was nearing his limit and his thrusts grew faster. A few thrusts later Ciel could no longer hold it back and spilled his essence between their stomachs, with a cry of Sebastian's name.

Sebastian thrust a few more times, before he too went over the edge, filling Ciel with his essence. At the same time he bit into Ciel's shoulder to release the tension.

Ciel screamed at the sensation of being filled and bitten. Sebastian ripped out a chunk of flesh from his shoulder as he pulled upwards. He swallowed it hurriedly and bent down to kiss Ciel. Ciel's mouth was still open as Sebastian's landed on his. He began invading it passionately, pushing his tongue in deeply and sucking on the other's.

Ciel was horrified to find a piece of _his flesh_ still in Sebastian's mouth and struggled to get away. Sebastian realized it and grasped Ciel's hair roughly holding him in place with an iron grip. An idea crossed his mind, it would be too cruel, but he wanted to see Ciel's reaction.

Carefully he took the piece of flesh on his tongue and began pushing it down Ciel's throat. When Ciel struggled further, he bit on his tongue sharply; blood leaked from their locked lips. When Ciel was momentarily distracted by the pain, he pushed the flesh completely into his throat, and tilted his head back making sure he swallowed it. Then he gently lowered him on the bench, waiting for his reaction.

But there was none. Ciel simply stared at the sky, his eyes glassy. For a moment Sebastian thought he was dead. But it was impossible. He'd know if Ciel died. They were connected after all.

He nudged Ciel in the shoulders, poking him with his long nails.

"Bocchan, bocchan, answer me." He said shaking him roughly.

Ciel's eyes slowly came into focus, as if he were coming out of a dream.

"Sebastian..."he said softly with no real emotion or awareness.

That was when Sebastian decided it was enough.

Yes, it was enough; he had caused Ciel enough pain, now it was time to end it.

"Ciel, now listen to me carefully." He said shaking the boy once again.

Maybe it was the fact that Sebastian had addressed him with his name and not his customary "Bocchan" or that in a way he too sensed the end, but Ciel's eyes grew more focused and fixed on Sebastian.

"I am going to take your soul now Ciel." He said once again addressing him by name."I believe I've caused you enough pain and that it's time to end it." But he knew that ironically, this would be the most painful part.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian smiled, and positioned his nails over Ciel's chest, his nails were now over 10 inches long, like knives.

"Sebas..tian..." he saw Ciel struggle to ask something.

"Don't speak." He said gently."Just think, I can read your thoughts now. We are connected."

That was true; Sebastian still hadn't pulled out of Ciel yet. But they were connected in more ways than that.

Ciel nodded.

'What'll happen to me when you take my soul?' He thought inside his head.

"You'll be asleep, deep within me." Sebastian answered back aloud.

'Asleep?'

"Yes, asleep forever."

Ciel nodded.

'Yes sleep would be nice.'

"So are you ready, Ciel?"

'Yes' Ciel thought him back.

With his sharp nails Sebastian made a long jagged cut, extending from Ciel's chest all the way to his stomach. But to Ciel it was hardly painful, his body having grown numb from pain and blood loss.

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of the cut and ripped it apart, effectively ripping open his entire torso like unzipping a bag, a small groan escaped Ciel's lips.

Sebastian plunged both of his hands into his open stomach and began pulling out his guts. Ciel watched in horror as his intestines were pulled out of him like long red ropes.

Sebastian smiled at him."Close your eyes, Ciel." He said kindly."It's better for you not to see this."

Ciel was only too glad to obey.

'Weren't u going to take my soul?'

"Yes, but like I said the body is the shell for the soul. All I'm doing is destroying the shell."

Ciel felt huge teeth plunge into his chest, latching themselves around his ribs. Waves of shock and pain washed over him as Sebastian began breaking each and every one of his ribs, crunching and swallowing them.

This couldn't possibly be done by human teeth.

'Are you in your true form now?'

"Yes"

'Won't you show it to me?'

"No. It's better for you to remember me in the form I served you. I do not want you to witness this loathsome, ugly self of mine."

He felt Sebastian plunge in both of his hands into his torso, in addition to his jaws and began ripping and tearing away at his organs.

A cry of pain escaped him in spite of himself.

A set of huge jaws clamped around his right leg. But Sebastian's head was buried in his torso. How was this possible? Ciel's muscles tensed in horror.

The jaws squeezed tighter and he heard the sound of his own leg bones breaking.

'Did Sebastian have two heads?'

He heard Sebastian laugh softly.

The jaws gnawed at his leg, chewing muscle and bone.

He gasped in surprise as another set of jaws clamped at his left hand. But these worked slower and began to patiently chew through all the fingers.

'Sebastian how many heads do you have?' he thought at him.

He heard Sebastian's amused laughter as he replied.

"Well as much as I want."

At the same instant his leg was ripped off and the sound was surprisingly similar to that of wood breaking.

Two sets of jaws clamped around his right hand and left leg and began gnawing.

All the fingers in his left hand were gone now and Sebastian was working on his wrist, a moment later it too snapped and Sebastian latched around his elbow. He heard a noise like that of cloth ripping as Sebastian tore open his thigh, he must have ruptured the femoral artery because the blood was gushing like river, instantly drenching them both.

His left hand was ripped out of its socket now and Sebastian jaws crushed the knee cap of his right leg. Ciel didn't know which pain to concentrate on; he didn't even know if he was still conscious. He didn't have enough energy to scream anymore, but he thought he had cried out and groaned a little, but he couldn't be sure.

He tried to concentrate on something else, his life perhaps. But what could he think of? His Mansion burning? His parent's death? Lizzie? If his servants were alive or not? Elizabeth? Was she crying? No, he had asked Sebastian to make this painful, specifically so that he could forget his life. To give him so much pain that he would at last be able to forget everything and the Hell that had been his life.

So it was better to not think about anything at all and simply wait out the pain.

So Ciel tried to empty his thoughts and dissociate his mind as all off his limbs were chewed off and his organs ripped out of him.

Finally an eternity later Sebastian stopped.

"Open your eyes Ciel." He heard a soft voice.

He slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to see a monster. But he only saw Sebastian. Covered entirely in his own blood perhaps; but Sebastian all the same.

"Sebastian..."He said out aloud, weakly...His body hurt all over, his arm sockets seemed to be on fire and there was a huge throbbing pain on his head.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian replied kindly in the familiar way...

He tried to look at himself, hands gone, legs gone and body ripped open. He wondered how he must be looking. But Sebastian turned his face away.

"Don't look at yourself, just look at me."

'Is it over?' He thought to him again...

"Almost..." Sebastian replied...

'Why am I still alive?'

"Normally you would be dead. But these are special circumstances. I won't allow your soul to leave your body unless it's me who takes it."

'My head, it feels so heavy...everything...just hurts so much...'

"I know..." Sebastian replied gently...

'Are you still inside me?'

"I am. Can you feel me?"

He could. And in a way he couldn't explain himself, it made him feel better, like he was not alone. That someone was with him even now.

"yes..." he replied quietly.

Sebastian smiled at him and gently cradled his head in his arms, pushing back a stray lock of hair from his sweat covered forehead. There was no hunger or cruelty in his face now and it made Ciel feel safe, like a child in his father's arms. And at that moment Ciel did see how much Sebastian really did resemble his father. Maybe not exactly like him, still remarkably alike. And now it really did feel as if he were in his father's arms as an infant, given how weak he felt and how helpless he was.

'You look just like my father' He told him through his thoughts.

Sebastian smiled again.

"Yes Bocchan and that's because you wanted me to. That's the reason I assumed this form.

"I see..." he said quietly with some difficulty...

And at that moment Sebastian realized how beautiful he was, that flawless pale skin, the mismatched eyes sparkling like jewels and the thick inky blackish blue hair.

His gaze was full of lust as he bent down to kiss him on the mouth.

But he stopped himself; the boy had just likened him to his father. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to lust and kiss him on the mouth. He was exceptionally surprised himself that he was considering the boy's feelings, especially after everything he had done to him.

Ciel smiled slightly on seeing this.

'It's okay.' He told him silently. 'I am yours to do as you please. It's the contract after all.'

An amused smile crossed Sebastian's lips. The boy was right as always.

He bent down and licked Ciel's lips and ran his tongue along tracing the outline of his closed lips. He licked in between his lips and pushed his tongue inside and locked lips with him, beginning to kiss. But this time he was gentle, kissing him tenderly careful not to hurt him in any way, as if with this very act he could take back all the pain he had inflicted upon him.

Ciel closed his eyes.

He was surprised that Sebastian wasn't hurting him. Every touch, every kiss, before had been with an intention to inflict pain. But this was so different; as if Sebastian wanted to make up for everything with a single kiss. Like he was back to the Sebastian who had raised him. Sebastian, the only person who had never abandoned him for anything. Who had always been there for him. It was healing, like balm to his soul.

Maybe it was this very difference at the lack of cruelty or the fact that Sebastian now resembled his usual self. But the very first tears broke out of Ciel's eyes. Tears which all the pain Sebastian had inflicted so far couldn't bring about.

Sebastian noticed this, but didn't stop. He continued to kiss with the same delicate tenderness as Ciel's tears continued to silently fall, like they would never end.

They kissed like that for nearly five minutes and at last Sebastian parted their lips.

Ciel's tears continued to fall for a few more moments, then he smiled slightly.

Sebastian smiled back.

'Finish it Sebastian. I'm ready.' He told him silently.

Sebastian nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

"This won't take a moment. Don't close your eyes." He told him as he bent down to his ripped torso.

Ciel raised his eyes to the sky.

Sebastian once again opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Ciel's beating heart. The only organ he hadn't feasted on yet.

Ciel felt it, but didn't react, only staring at the sky.

When his teeth were firmly embedded, Sebastian began pulling.

A small gasp escaped Ciel's mouth as he felt the sensation of something being drawn out of him. Yet it wasn't painful as he had expected. He only felt all of his strength flowing out of him and into Sebastian. It made his head heavy, making him drowsy.

'Am I dying?' He asked Sebastian in his thoughts.

'Yes Bocchan, you are dying.'

It was becoming increasingly hard to keep his eyes open as what little life force he had was completely sucked out of him. His body or what remained of it was now as limp as a rag doll. He felt exceedingly sleepy.

'It isn't as bad as I expected.'

He heard a small laugh from Sebastian whose head was buried deep into his torso, teeth sunk completely into his heart.

His vision was fading fast now, but from the corner of his eyes he could see the blurry image of Sebastian's hand and he saw the symbol of the contract rapidly fading.

As he watched Sebastian lifted his hand and caressed his cheek gently. A few seconds later he suddenly pulled out of his torso, drawing something out of him with incredible force.

And the last thing he saw was Sebastian's smiling face with his heart in his mouth.

Sebastian swallowed the heart and looked at Ciel, the contract was completely gone from his eye now and he thought how incredibly beautiful the boy looked with both his eyes the same clear sparkling blue.

He smiled at him and said.

"Close your eyes Ciel. It's over."

Ciel closed his eyed as a small smile of relief crept over his mouth. And the last thought he sent him before everything faded out was;

'Thank you, Sebastian.'

For a moment Sebastian looked taken aback; then smiled. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead. The boy's eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on his lips. He looked peaceful and content.

The boy was dead already, still he said;

"You too, Ciel. Thank you for the wonderful meal."

He heard a sharp cry from above and a shower of a few black feathers.

The raven.

"_The rest of my soul is yours"_

Yes that had been Ciel's wish. He looked down at the remains' of Ciel's body. He couldn't allow the raven to disfigure his face, the only part he himself hadn't touched.

So he bent down and snapped off Ciel's neck, taking the head in his hands without even changing the expression.

He then looked at the raven and said.

"The remaining is yours."

The raven cawed again and swooped down on the remains'.

Sebastian smiled and taking Ciel's head in his hands flew off into the black sky.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> The words in "" are actual conversation. The words in single quotes are what the characters think.

**A/N:** So that's it people. A really gory read from the depths of my sick mind. Anyway worked a ton on it, so if you liked it then please review, I live on that stuff.


End file.
